The Big Three's Children Reverse Fanfiction Experience
by wanna-play-a-game
Summary: Name says all, Percy and the others are sent from a fanfiction world into canon. Something is bound to go wrong. Especially since they weren't only Greeks.


**Hey people! An idea that came to me after thinking about what would happen if Percy, Nico, Diana (my OC) and Thalia went from a fanfic world to canon-ish world. (Just Percy, for now.) The fanfic has not been written. Maybe, I'll write the fanfic they came from later. Some things are off, but that's because I can't seem to find my book. In this fanfic Diana is a nine-tailed fox. (Just on a whim. She can turn into a human... okay humanoid animal.)**

**Don't worry about TS: The Gods Fear Percy Jackson, it will go on. I just have writers block and no constant access to a computer. Really, I don't have a good sense of humor and no romance writing experience. Chapter 3 is a romantic comedy... Gods, I'm getting dizzy.**

**(This was typed a long time ago. Sometime around February?)**

**How to Play: - Find references/parts of real books, anime, manga, ect. I will tell you how many there are. There is never one in chapter 1. (Subconscious rule, apparently.) Easy will gain 1 to 4 points, Medium will range 5-8 points, and Hard will be 9-10 points. Post what part you think it is and where it is from. I will tell you how many are in each chapter and what level it is. Answers will be uncounted if the next chapter is already out. Anons please stick to using one name. Thank you.**

**Okay, usually it doesn't work out this way and I end up giving up where the reference is. :P**

**Disclaimer: Is there any real reason to do this? It's called FAN-fiction.**

* * *

Percy's POV

I woke up on a school bus and groaned. 'Great, isn't this what happened to Jason?'

"Come on, Percy! We get off here. Where did the fox come from?" Grover called. When I looked at him I almost did a double take. Why did he look younger? About the same age when he first found Diana and me? What did the gods decide to do this time... or were all those adventures just a dream? 'Stay calm, Water song,' I told myself. I guess I'll just have to play along. I took a deep breath.

"She was always here," I answered.

I looked out the window, and saw the museum that I went to on the field trip at Yancy Academy. We got out and things began to replay themselves. Nancy even threw her peanut butter and ketchup sandwich at Grover again. I got up (again) to kill her but Grover pulled me down saying, "It's okay, I like peanut butter. and you are already on probation and you know who's getting blamed if something happens."

* * *

Time skip

"Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" asked Mr. Brunner. Greek mythology wasn't my strong point but I knew it well enough and was grateful that I was forced by my friends to read those stories, at the moment.

"That's Kronos eating his kids, because he was King Titan he didn't trust his kids who were the gods so he ate them. Then his wife hid baby Zeus and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into regurgitating his brothers and sisters and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans, and the gods won." I answered "Am I correct?"

Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover muttered.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.

"I don't know, sir, maybe we're demigods," I said in joking tone. I got a couple laughs from the class, and noticed Grover, and Mr. Brunner look worried. Mrs. Dodds on the other hand looked like Christmas had come early.

"Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" Mr. Brunner said.

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.

"Are you okay?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"No reason... that fox is still following you." he said.

"Oh right, Grover meet Diana, she's been with me since I was three, people don't usually spot her and she leaves when she wants that's probably why you didn't notice her before. No one can find her when she doesn't want to be spotted, well, besides me." I said.

"Hello, Grover" said Diana.

Grover just smiled and pet her on the head.

"That's odd, most people don't react well to talking animals." I said giving him a false suspicious look.

"Um, I... uh," Grover stuttered.

"You're one of _them_, aren't you," I accused while laughing on the inside.

"O...One of who?" Grover asked.

"Don't worry, buddy, I won't tell anyone." I replied with a serious and straight face.

"You won't t-tell anyone what?" Grover asked, honestly looking as nervous as a person could.

"That you're an animal whisperer, of course." I said airily.

He gave a nervous bleating laugh. "Right, thanks."

* * *

Overhead a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I've seen over the city. I wondered what got the gods so angry. No one else seemed to notice so I ignored it.

"Apple?" I asked offering Grover my apple. He happily took it.

I wanted to head home and see my mother, make sure she was okay, but I needed to figure this out first.

Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.

I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.

A wave roared in my ears.

I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.

Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"

"—the water—"

"—like it grabbed her—"

'Shoot,' I thought, 'I lost control of my powers, but how, my limiter should have... wait where is it?'

As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"

"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. _I _pushed her."

"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."

"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "_Now_."

Nancy Bobofit smirked.

I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later glare.

Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.

How'd she get there so fast? She wasn't human. I wondered what she could be. Maybe a lord decided to give me another job, but that wouldn't make sense. I'm on a job now aren't I? Probably monster that wants to kill me, yeah, that would make sense.

As I started walking to the entrance, I felt my pockets for the iPod that stored my weapons. If she really was a teacher and my mind was messing with me then I could just tune her out with the music and if she took it away then it'll 'mysteriously' disappear and reappear in my possession. Pretty handy, right?

Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.

Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.

Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...

"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.

"Sorry? What are you talking about?" I asked.

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"

The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.

"Get away with what?" I asked.

Thunder shook the building.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

I didn't know what she was talking about... wait a sec... Does this mean I have to do everything all over again?! Hoover Dam!

"Well?" she demanded.

"Ma'am, I don't..."

"Your time is up," she hissed.

Then her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.

I reached for the pocket my iPod was in, but she flew at me and I had to dodge before she hit me. She managed to knock my iPod out of my hands. I couldn't get my weapons.

Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.

"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.

Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.

With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.

Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.

She snarled, "Die, honey!"

And she flew straight at me.

Complete annoyance ran through my body. I swung the sword.

The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. _Hisss!_

Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.

I was alone. I sighed. Why couldn't I catch a break once in a while?

There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.

Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.

I picked up my iPod and checked it over before I went back outside.

It had started to rain.

Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

Good to know that mortals are still as ignorant as always.

I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.

I went over to him.

"Mr. Brunner, you dropped your pen in the museum," I said as I gave him his pen before he could speak.

* * *

**Okay, so that is the end of the chapter. I will probably do this same story with different plots and make it go in different directions until I get tired of the Percy Jackson Series. Each story will be different, in many ways.**

**Yes, I know I suck at writing and this isn't very good. I know I will get better! ... Hopefully.**

**Water song is a nickname, obviously. Help me come up with some for Nico and Thalia! (I'll even change Percy's)**** When there are enough, I'll make a poll so others can vote... Anons/guests can vote with a review as per my voting rules.**

**Nickname rules  
****- It must be connected to the element(s) they control (Yes, the dead count. And Nico can control more than the dead.)  
****- It can't be from canon.**

**Words: 2,283**


End file.
